Book One of Alliance: Ducks and Dragons
by Avalon Estel
Summary: Prince Lute has gone to Hyrule to court and marry Princess Zelda, not knowing she's an airhead. And now he's got to defeat a dragon before he can marry her, and the only help he has is an apprentice sorceress. Book One in the Alliance Trilogy. [COMPLETE]
1. Parlez vous francais?

Ducks and Dragons

By Avalon Estel

A/N: Prince Lute, Cassandra, and Aridia are all © Avalon Estel, and I'm asking you all very nicely not to steal them. They took quite a while to develop, and I'd really appreciate it if they remain mine. Seeing as most of you are writers yourselves, you'd understand how mad I'd be if someone did. Please respect my wishes. Please when posting reviews, don't include profanity, even if it's complimentary. It's not something I appreciate, as I'm a younger person. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I DON'T OWN IT!! I NEVER OWNED IT!! IF I DID OWN IT, I'D BE RICH, AND I'D BE LIVING IN FIJI!! But I don't own it, so I'm not rich, and I don't live in Fiji. DON'T SUE, AND TO ALL YOU LINK FANGIRLS, DON'T HURT MEEEE!!!!!

Real Disclaimer: "The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time" is © Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I make no claim to it and have no intention of using this story as a means of profit.

Chapter One : Parlez vous francais?

Lute, the crown prince of Xenos, rode up to the gates of Hyrule Castle on his golden mare, Sierra. Ten guards rode behind him in perfect order. Lute glanced at the castle guard at the gate as he rode through, flashing him a brilliant smile. The guard smiled back politely, but when the prince had passed, he looked at the other gateman with a despairing groan. Another stupid prince had come to court Princess Zelda.

Little did he know that Lute was probably the smartest person to come to Hyrule in long, long time.

Lute, on the other hand, felt extremely confident. His black hair was glossy and bright, his blue cloak streamed out behind him in the winds, and his smile was dazzling. If the princess saw him now, she'd be begging her father to allow her to marry him.

Only problem? Sometimes Lute was overconfident.

* * *

When Lute reached the palace, he got off of Sierra and walked up to it by himself. He wanted to see Zelda before he jumped into anything. 

He walked into the side door of the castle and entered the courtyard silently. He wove his way through the many hedges and trees. Finally, he found her. He caught his breath. She was gorgeous!

Her golden hair poured down her back in a waterfall and gleamed like melted sunshine. Her blue eyes glowed like the moonlit oceans as they flicked around the courtyard. There was a delicate butterfly perched on her slender fingers.

Lute moved closer, wanting to see her better. He fell against a bush and made one of the branches break with a resounding crack. Zelda's head jerked up and she turned in his direction, her hair swirling around her shoulders. The butterfly flew off.

Lute was unable to say anything, and neither could Zelda. They just stood and stared at each other for a moment, then Zelda blinked and smiled. "Why – wait, what was the word? – Oh, that's right! Hello!"

Lute didn't know what to say. "Huh?"

"Maybe you don't speak Hylian," Zelda muttered. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then added, "Se habla español?"

"What?"

Zelda looked frustrated. "Maybe French, then! Parlez vous francais?"

"No, I don't speak French!" Lute cried.

"Well, you do speak Hylian! Why didn't you say so?" Lute could tell the princess was upset.

"I didn't get a chance!" he protested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda replied, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Lute asked. He was perplexed. He'd been told that the princess was an intellectual, but... she was a total airhead!

"I thought you said you didn't speak French!" she shouted.

"I don't!" What had he been thinking? She was completely out of touch.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. You shouldn't be talking to me in the first place," Zelda replied.

"You started the conversation!" he shot back. "Why shouldn't I be talking to you?"

"It's rude to talk to a girl before you've been properly introduced," Zelda said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, fine then, I'm Lute!"

"I said _properly_ introduced!"

"Fine, my name is Prince Lute," the young man replied, totally flustered.

"BOW!" Zelda demanded.

With a sigh, Lute obliged. When he straightened up, he asked, "What about you?"

Zelda _humphed_. "I'm the princess. I don't have to bow to you."

"I meant for you to introduce yourself," Lute said, exasperated.

"Someone introduces me. I don't introduce _myself_!" Zelda cried, sounding scandalized.

"Fine, fine," Lute said, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go into the castle from the front entrance. I'll talk to the King. He'll introduce you to me. Is that good?"

"IMPA!" Zelda screamed.

"What's an 'Impa'?" Lute asked, bewildered.

A tall woman wearing a silver-gilt outfit walked into the courtyard. Her white hair glistened in the afternoon sunlight, and she was a whole head taller than Lute. The prince, however, tranquilly walked up to the tall figure that now stood silent at the gate, and poked herarm.

"This is an Impa?" he questioned Zelda. "What's it do?"

"I am the Princess Zelda's caretaker and protector. Impa is my name," the tall woman replied. Her voice was amused, but she wasn't smiling.

"Oh, of course," Lute stammered. _He _was the idiot, now.

"Why did you call, Princess?" Impa asked, turning her attention to Zelda.

"This – what should I call him? – _creature_ entered the palace grounds without permission, and took the rude liberty of speaking to me," Zelda said, pointing at Lute.

"Miss Impa, I assure you I did nothing to harm the princess in any way," Lute replied.

"That may be so, but according to Hylian law, you are required to come with me to see the King," Impa said.

Lute sighed, but resigned himself to her will, knowing that things would be cleared up when the King saw that he wasPrincess Zelda's suitor. Impa laid a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the courtyard.

"Don't worry, lad," Impa told him. "From your raiment, I expect you are of noble birth. You shall have no problems with His Majesty. And don't worry about Zelda. I get sick of her, too."

Surprised at hearing her speak like that, Lute gave a small smile. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

Impa led Lute into the Great Hall of the palace. There was an extremely long, purple carpet spread from the giant palace doors to a dais on the other side of the hall. A golden throne sat at the top of the dais. Stained glass windows ringed the hall, casting different-colored shafts of sunlight around the room, and the walls were lined with intricately carved pillars. To one side of the hall, two people stood. One was a graceful-looking woman with lengthy, straight red hair. She held a staff in one hand and was clad in a midnight-blue gown that reached her feet and trailed out behind her. Next to her stood a teenage girl, also with bright red hair, swishing a thin, wooden rod through the air. 

Suddenly, a blast of light shot from the wand's tip and careened right at Lute. Before he had a chance to move or dodge, the light hit him. He felt himself changing, and suddenly, the room was a lot bigger. He thought, perhaps his vision had been altered from the spell, but nothing else seemed wrong. He started to walk in a regal manner toward the sorceress and what seemed to be her apprentice. But he felt strange. He felt like he was waddling. Never mind the walk. The speech was what was important.

He looked at the sorceress, who in turn burst into outrageous laughter. The girl, on the other hand, looked like she was about to be hit by a four-ton cement truck. Well, that's how we'd word it today.

"What's the problem, O Great Lady?" Lute asked, trying to be polite.

The sorceress seemed choked with laughter. "You're a – you're a – DUCK!"

"I'm a what?" Lute asked, not fully comprehending.

"Look at yourself!" she cried, trying to contain her laughter with a slender hand to her mouth.

Lute looked down, and saw a pair of webbed feet. He looked at his arms. They were now wings. "Oh, that's nice," he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Your Highness," the girl said, bowing. Her face was almost as red as her hair, and her hands were shaking. "It was a horrible accident. I'm just an apprentice."

"So, what now? Am I stuck as a duck forever?" Lute asked, starting to panic.

"No, the spell is reversible," the sorceress said, her laughter slowly dying away.

"And how do I do that, Great One?" Lute questioned, trying to keep his anger and embarrassment at bay.

"Oh, stop calling me that," the sorceress said, waving a hand. "My name is Aridia, and this is my apprentice, Cassandra."

Cassandra was so embarrassed that she looked like she was about to cry. "Your Highness, I had no intention whatsoever of doing this to you. I'm truly very sorry."

"So, how can I get rid of this?" Lute asked.

"You must go and find the first woman you spoke with today, and she must kiss you," Aridia replied, starting to laugh again.

"The first woman?" Lute asked, thinking. "Oh, no. The first woman I spoke with today was Zelda."


	2. What's a Hero of Time?

Ducks and Dragons

By: Avalon Estel

A/N: First, I must say something. My first reviewer, dragonfirechick, and my second, Miss Piratess get lots of hugs and thank-yous! I really appreciate the comments, and I'm glad that you like it. Miss Piratess, your work is _hilarious. _I almost killed myself the other day because I was laughing so hard, and dragonfirechick, your writing style is beautiful! Please, both of you, keep up the good work. And Miss Piratess, I have but one thing to say - You're in for a surprise!

A/N: Lute is still mine!! And Aridia and Cassandra are mine!!

Disclaimer: Nothing else IS mine!! I don't own any of the Zelda characters, locations, or animals. NO LAWYERS!!!!!!!!

Real Disclaimer: "The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time" is © Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I make no claim to it and have no intention of using this story as a means of profit.

Chapter Two: What's a "Hero of Time"?

Zelda was at Lon Lon Ranch, looking for Link.

"One more time, Malon," Zelda said to the ranch girl, who was feeding the horses in the corral. "You're absolutely sure that Link is not here?"

"Yes," sighed Malon. "I _know_ Link's not here."

"You're sure?" Zelda insisted.

Thankfully, at that moment, Impa walked into the ranch with a duck under her arm.

"Hello, Impa!" called Malon. "You don't know how perfect your timing was," she added, as Impa came closer.

"Oh, aren't you a _cute_ little ducky!" Zelda squealed. She went and petted the duck's head. In return, the duck groaned.

"Seems angry," Malon whispered, pushing her long red hair out of her face.

"Actually..." Impa trailed off. She set it on the ground.

"Princess Zelda, I need your help," the duck said, looking at the princess imploringly.

"Ooooooooooooooh! You're a cute little _talking_ ducky!" Zelda said, looking fit to burst with happiness.

"I'm not really a duck!" it insisted, shaking its head vigorously.

"This should be good," muttered Malon, leaning against one of the corral's wooden gates.

"Well, then, what are you really?" asked Zelda, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm the prince," the duck answered.

"Of course, you are!" Zelda cooed. "Everyone likes to play pretend. I'll pretend that I'm a princess, even though I really am!"

"No, you don't get it!" the duck/prince shouted. "I'm Prince Lute! You know, the guy from this morning? I snuck into the courtyard, you freaked out and sent Amazon woman here after me! She took me into the palace, and that idiot apprentice-girl turned me into a duck! Do – you – get – it – now?!?!"

"Prince Lute?" Zelda murmured. "I'm not sure I remember..."

"You know, Lute! Good-looking, tall, black hair, long cloak – Lute!"

"Oh, Din, now I remember!" Zelda cried, looking outraged. "If you think I'm gonna help you, you're nuts!"

"I'd say you owe him one, Princess," Malon said nonchalantly.

"Why's that, Horse-Hugger?" Zelda asked, giving Malon a venomous glare.

"A certain horse whose leg you've broken..." Malon replied, raising her eyebrows in a "you-know-what-I-mean" gesture.

"What's that mean?" Lute asked, jumping up and flapping his wings. "You broke Sierra's leg?!"

Malon nodded. "Sorry, Your Majesty, but the horse was running around, and Princess Graceful knocked her over, causing her leg to break. It'll be fine in a couple weeks, though."

"Poor Sierra," Lute said. Then, he looked up at Zelda. "Well, are you gonna help me or not?"

Zelda sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"You have to..." Lute swallowed. "You have to kiss me."

"Ew!" Zelda wailed. "That's so sickening!"

"Well, it's necessary if you want me to change back into a human," Lute said, staring at her.

Zelda sighed again, then bent down and gave Lute a quick peck on the top of his feathered head. Then, she shot back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ugh!"

Tiny specks of lights, like fireflies on a midsummer evening, began to circle Lute. Then, they became bright flashes that surrounded him and disappeared in a flash. Lute was left sitting on the dusty ground, feathers strewn around him. But he was human again.

"Thank you," he said, looking at Zelda.

Malon rolled her eyes and walked over to the prince, offering him her hand. Lute grinned and let her help him to his feet. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I should thank you as well, Miss – "

"Malon. The "Miss" isn't needed. I'm only a peasant girl, after all," Malon said, glaring at Zelda with a look of pure murder.

"Um, of course. Thank you, Malon," Lute said, getting a little nervous from Malon's ever-darkening glower. "I need an experienced equestrian physician for my steed, and I'm sure you're perfectly qualified."

"That I am," Malon replied, giving him a smile. She tossed her scarlet hair back over her shoulder and added quietly, "You'd better be careful around Zelda. She may be an idiot, but if you get on her bad side, you're in trouble."

"You know, Lute, you have to repay me," Zelda said from the other side of the corral.

Lute sighed and walked up to her, Malon right behind him. "What should I do, Princess?" he asked, bowing respectfully.

Zelda grinned. "You have to find my husband, Link."

"Wait a minute!" Lute cried. "You're _married_?!"

"Well, not yet, but I want to marry him," Zelda said, looking to the ground. "Daddy won't let me."

"Daddy won't let you?" Lute asked. "Why not?"

"Because he says that Link's a peasant boy, and he's not worthy of a princess," Zelda replied angrily.

"That name sounds familiar to me," Lute said, a black-gloved hand on his forehead. "Isn't Link really important to you Hylians or something?"

"Um, duh!" Zelda said. "He only saved all of Hyrule from an unspeakable evil!"

"Unspeakable evil?" Lute asked.

"Actually, it was just Ganondorf. But anyway, yeah, Link's important! He's the Hero of Time!"

Lute was lost. "What's a 'Hero of Time'?"

Zelda, Impa, and Malon looked like they'd been smacked senseless.


	3. Oh, Great One!

A/N: Thank you to Miss Piratess, zeldaisthebest, and Malon Aniku! Oh, Malon Aniku, thank you so much for reviewing! Your work is magnificent! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. But I'm warning you all, if I find out that any of you have stolen my plot lines, characters, or anything related to this story, you will be SO dead! I'll sic my rabid llamas on you! I'll have you pinned to the wall with knives! I'll have my lawyer on you so fast, you'll never know what hits you before you're payin' me! So please, don't give me a reason to do these horrible things. I'm really a very sweet person. (wonders why everyone is staring at her as if she's insane) What's everyone looking at me for? STOP IT!!

Real Disclaimer: "The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time" is © Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I make no claim to it and have no intention of using this story as a means of profit.

Chapter Three: Oh, Great One!

Impa broke the silence. "You truly don't know what the Hero of Time is?"

Lute shook his head. "Should I?"

"Well, if you wanna marry the princess, you _have_ to," Malon said. Then, she added, "Why you'd want to is beyond me."

"In ANY case, you'll have to find out about it," Impa told him, trying to keep a fight from breaking out between Zelda and Malon. "Why don't you go find Link, even if it's not for the princess? It should be interesting."

"I guess," Lute murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where can I find him?"

"In Kokiri Forest, just southwest from here," Malon replied. "He's blonde and wears green clothes. Hard to miss. And you must remember, it's necessary that you call him 'Great One', because that's what King Daphnes Hyrule commanded. Can't offend him if he's your future father-in-law."

Zelda burst into hysterical giggles.

"What's wrong with you?" Lute asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Zelda replied, still laughing a bit.

"Well, how do I get there? The princess injured my horse."

"You can borrow Epona," Malon said. She turned and started to sing. The song had no words, but the melody was like nothing Lute had heard before. A beautiful, white-maned mare trotted up toward her and nuzzled her face.

"Here you go," Malon said, handing him the reins. "Like I said, it's just southwest. Don't forget, call him 'Great One'."

"I won't forget," Lute assured her, still wondering why Zelda was laughing like a crazed idiot. Not that she wasn't one.

It took barely any time at all to get to Kokiri Forest, because Epona was a swift horse. However, no matter how hard he tried to convince her to enter the tunnel that led to the village, she wouldn't go. Exasperated, he dismounted and went inside, hoping with every fabric of his being that she wouldn't be stolen. He crossed a short bridge and entered a large, grassy area filled with small huts. At the other end of the valley was a small boy standing in front of an entrance of some sort. He walked up to the boy, who was dressed in forest green and sported a mop of blonde hair,and bowed.

"Oh, Great One," he began, but he didn't get to finish, because the boy automatically blushed a bright pink and said, "Aw, you don't have to call me _that_!"

Lute was puzzled, but then he felt someone tugging on his hand. He looked down to see a little girl with green hair looking at him reproachfully. "Are you looking for Link?" she asked. She shook her head. "_Everyone _does that. I tell you, the only information anyone gives anybody about Link is that he's blonde and wears green clothes. That's not too much help, considering all the Kokiri wear green, and all the boys have blonde hair!"

Lute didn't know what to think, but he figured the girl knew where she was going as she led him to a treehouse. The only treehouse there, in fact. They climbed the ladder and then the little girl knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, so she looked up at him.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" she asked.

"I was sent by the princess to find Link," he replied. "My name's Prince Lute," he added, holding out a hand.

"A prince, huh?" she said, shaking it. "I'm Saria."

Lute flashed his smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Saria reached over and knocked again. Still, there was no answer. "Hey, Link!" she shouted, beating at the door. There was a vague musical noise coming from the other side, like someone trying to hum a tune that they couldn't remember. "Link, you'd better open this door _right now_!"

"I can't hear you!" came a singsong voice from the other side.

"Yes, you can!" Saria shouted.

"No, I can't!"

"Link," Saria said, her voice suddenly dropping about fifty decibels, "if you don't open the door, I'm going to throw Mido through the window."

"You wouldn't!" came Link's incredulous answer.

"Oh, I sooo would," Saria guaranteed him.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Lute stepped out of the way just in time. A young man about Lute's own age stood in the doorway. He grinned at Saria in a triumphant way, even though _she_ had won the argument. His blonde hair was tousled-looking, as if he had just woken up, and his blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunshine. Lute sighed. This guy looked about as smart as Zelda. What a day this was turning out to be.

Lute bowed low. "Oh, Great One!" he cried, feeling stupid.

"Aw, you don't have to call me _that_," Link replied.

Lute looked at Saria. "Are they related?" he asked.

"Fortunately, no," she answered. "You've been talking to Malon, haven't you?"

"Yes," Lute said. "What's the problem?"

"Don't listen to her about the Great One thing, okay?" Saria said. "That's what she tells everyone to do. It just boosts his ego, but she gets a kick out of it."

Lute mentally scratched Malon off his list of favorite Hylians. So far it read: zero. Well, no, Impa wasn't all that bad but...nope, no one else.

"Look, Hero of Time, I don't have the patience for this," Lute said, glaring at Link.

"Well, maybe I don't have patience for you!" Link replied in a girly manner.

Lute sighed. "Princess Zelda wants you to come back with me, so can we please get going?"

Link stared at him a moment longer, then tossed his long bangs. "Lead on, dude." He climbed down the ladder, leaving Lute and Saria behind him. Lute looked at Saria, who rolled her eyes. The prince sighed and shook his head, then started off after Link.

When they got across the bridge and back to Epona, Link grinned stupidly and said, "You know, dude, you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh," Lute muttered, swinging astride the bay mare. "I'm Prince Lute of Xenos."

"Nice to meet you, princie," Link said, climbing on behind him.

Lute sighed again. This was going to be a long ride. "Likewise."


	4. The Quest

Ducks and Dragons

A/N: Thank you to Malon Aniku, my little sister Alu' (who signed under my name), zeldaisthebest, and Miss Piratess. I really appreciate all your reviews. It's what keeps me posting. And for everyone who signed "Accidentally Undead" and "The Mirkwood Invasion" lots of thanks!

-Avie

* * *

Chapter Four: The "Quest"

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! (screams) I am getting SO sick of writing this stuff!

Real Disclaimer: "The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time" is © Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I make no claim to it and have no intention of using this story as a means of profit

Lute and Link walked into the throne room of Hyrule Castle. While Lute walked in a brooding manner, Link swaggered about like a rooster. The King and Zelda sat in their thrones looking bored. Lute and Link were received with mixed reactions, the first of them dismayed, and the second joyful.

"Oh, it's you again?" Zelda said, sounding annoyed. "Well, where's Link?"

"Sweetheart!" Link cried, running in behind Lute, nearly running him over.

"Linky-poo!" Zelda replied, running toward him at the same thundering pace.

"Future son-in-law!" shouted King Daphnes Hyrule.

"Daddy!" Zelda screeched reprovingly.

Lute was confused. "You mean me or him?" he asked, pointing at Link.

"Him, of course," Daphnes said, pointing at Link, as well.

"Oh, of course," Lute said sarcastically. He seriously wasn't in the mood to deal with these idiots. "I'm sure you know that this violates the treaty you and my father signed."

Daphnes' ears perked up. "What, what? What treaty are you talking about?"

"This treaty!" Lute shouted, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his boot. He unfolded it and jabbed a finger at a sentence toward the bottom. "'This treaty is a legal document that certifies Prince Lute of Xenos shall be wedded to Princess Zelda of Hyrule in an act of joining their kingdoms in peace,'" he read. "It says nothing _whatsoever_ about Zelda marrying Link."

"Stupid Court Councilor," Daphnes muttered. "_He _told me to sign that stupid piece of paper."

"Yeah, well, if you're going to go against the treaty, my father will certainly declare war on Hyrule," Lute said triumphantly, putting the paper back in his boot.

Daphnes thought fast. Unfortunately, thinking wasn't one of his strong points. "Aridia, get over here!" he called. The sorceress hurried to the side of his throne. "What should I do, Aridia?" he asked urgently.

Aridia looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there is the 'quest'," she said.

"What 'quest'?" Daphnes asked.

"You know," Aridia prodded, raising her eyebrows. "The 'quest'!"

"Oh!" Daphnes exclaimed. "The 'quest'!"

"The quest, the quest," Lute mimicked in an obnoxious voice. "What's the stupid quest?!"

"Not 'the quest'," Daphnes protested. "The 'QUEST'!"

"I'm waiting," Lute said, tapping his foot.

"Well, there's a terrible dragon named Aranel that's been terrorizing Hyrule for decades," Daphnes began. "He lives at the very summit of Death Mountain."

"And where do I fit into all of this?" Lute asked. Then, he realized what the King wanted. His eyes widened, and he dropped his face into his hands. Looking up at Daphnes, he said, "You want me to...slay the dragon...don't you?" he whispered.

Daphnes nodded.

"Wonderful!" Lute shouted. "And what about 'the Hero of Time', huh? What's he gotta do?"

"Nothing," Daphnes replied, a cruel smile curling his lips. Surely this foolish prince would back out now. "He's already proved himself."

"Yeah?" Lute challenged. "Well, I'll show you! I'll kill that dragon, and I _will_ marry Zelda! Even if she _is_ an idiot!" He clenched his hands to keep them from shaking, doubting himself even as he said those words. How in the world could he defeat a _dragon_? And by himself, too?

"You will have assistance!" Aridia added, as if reading his thoughts. "We shall send Cassandra, my apprentice, with you."

"You're gonna – you mean – I've gotta go with an untrained, inexperienced magic user?" Lute cried in disbelief.

Daphnes waved off his comments. "You have three days," he said. "I suggest you start now." And with that, the castle guards escorted Lute and Cassandra outside the palace gates and left them holding a pack of food and a bag of magical antidotes.

"I'm not _that_ inexperienced!" Cassandra protested from beside him as the guards returned to the castle. Her arms were crossed, and she was glaring at him with an enraged expression. "I _said_ I was sorry for the duck incident."

"But what if it happens again?" Lute countered. "What if you turn me into something worse next time?"

Cassandra looked hurt. "I won't _do_ it again."

Lute felt bad all of a sudden. "Look, I didn't mean it like that," he said, running a hand through his dark hair. His bangs fell back into his eyes. "I'm just having a really, really rough day."

"I know what it's like," Cassandra said. She smiled at him consolingly. "But we'll do this."

And something about the way she looked at him made him believe her.


	5. Confessions

Chapter Five: Confessions

A/N: Thank you to Miss Piratess and zeldaisthebest, my most loyal readers! I really appreciate it! Anni, what happened to you? Are you alive????

* * *

Cassandra and Lute made their way through Hyrule Castle Town, trying to weave through the jostling crowds. Finally, they reached the drawbridge and crossed quickly, for nightfall was near and if they didn't they'd end up trapped there till morning.

Once they were in Hyrule Field and could hear each other again, Cassandra asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Lute was confused. "Doing what?"

"This! Slaying Aranel!" she cried.

"Oh," the prince said feebly. "To marry Zelda."

"I know _that_! But what's the point? Zelda's an airhead and you know it! Why do you want to marry her so badly?" Cassandra demanded.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

Lute looked at her. In the setting sun, her hair had turned blood-red, and her dark green eyes were on fire.

"Well, it's sort of a long story," Lute replied.

"We have a long walk," she retorted.

They crossed the bridge over the Zora's River. "Well, it's not really about Zelda. You see, ever since I was a kid, I've been messing up important things. An ambassador would come; I'd mess up the meetings. My dadwould tryto make a proclamation and I'd defy it. Never on purpose. It just ... happened. Just last week, my dad was having a treaty signing with a kingdom, and I went to leave the throne room, and the floor-to-ceiling window curtain caught on my boot. The whole curtain dropped on the ambassador's head."

"So, you think that by marrying Zelda and defeating Aranel, you'll prove that you can do something right?" Cassandra summarized.

"Yeah," Lute nodded forlornly.

"I know how that feels," Cassandra said.

They started up the stairs to Kakariko Village in silence.

As soon as they stepped foot in the town, a Cucco landed on Lute's head. He began running around, shouting at Cassandra to get it off. Finally, they shook it loose and the Cucco descended to the ground gracefully. However, it continued to stare at Lute.

"Are you gloating?" the bewildered prince asked. "You dare to gloat at me, you stupid animal?!" Offended, he kicked it. Hard.

The Cucco staggered off and gave a cry. In seconds, Cassandra and Lute heard a rustling of wings and clucking. Slowly, they turned – to see a huge group of Cuccos flying right at them.

"I've seen this before!" Cassandra screamed. "They won't leave you alone until you're dead! Run!"

They shot up the hills of Kakariko, Cuccos pecking at them all the way. Finally, they were through the gates and heading up Death Mountain Trail.

They stopped running after a bit to catch their breath.

"That was too close," Cassandra gasped.

"Agreed," Lute wheezed.

When they were able to talk again, they started up the path to the summit.

"So, how many people have tried to defeat Aranel?" Lute asked.

"Too many," Cassandra replied. "I went with the last two."

Lute eyebrows shot up. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, the first one was a knight from Calatia, and when we got in there, he commanded me to stay outside, and he went in. There was a blast of fire, and – well, he didn't come back out. They gave them fire-proof armor afterwards."

Lute swallowed hard. "And the second?"

"He was a Hylian knight, and when we got there, he made me stay outside, too. Why do they _do_ that? Don't they realize I'm a sorceress?" the girl asked, annoyed.

"I'll let you come with me," Lute said quickly. "But the Hylian knight?"

"Oh, well, he went in, there was a blast of fire and he ran out screaming 'Dragon!' Didn't see him again. No one knows where he went," she said.

"And where's _my_ fire-proof armor?" Lute demanded.

"He took it with him," Cassandra shrugged.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lute cried sarcastically. "What if the dragon decides to roast _me_?"

Cassandra looked upset at the thought. "We won't let him."

Suddenly, there was a hooting noise and a flapping sound above their heads. They looked up to see a giant owl descending on the rock face a little higher up.

"Oh, no," Cassandra breathed.

"What is it?" whispered Lute.

Cassandra buried her face in her hands. "It's Kae – "

She was cut off as the owl gave a tremendous _hoot_ and began speaking. "I'm Kaepora Gaebora, and I will help you on your quest."

"It's too late!" Cassandra squeaked. "He's already started."

"Started?" Lute asked. "Started what?"

"Talking!"

"Where are you going?" Kaepora asked.

"To fight Aranel," Lute replied.

"Ah, the dragon! I can tell you all about dragons!"

Cassandra sighed and sat down on the path. "Great going. Now we'll be here days."

An hour later, Lute and Cassandra were staring blankly at the owl, who had just shut his beak.

"And that's how you can defeat a dragon. Did you get all that?" he asked.

"Yes!" Cassandra cried.

"No," Lute muttered at the same time.

"You didn't?" Kaepora asked. "Well, in that case..."

He launched into another explanation.

"Look what you did!" Cassandra said, her voice on the verge of a pained scream. "He's at it again!" She slapped Lute on the arm hard, then pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

Another hour passed, and Lute nudged Cassandra awake.

"Is he gone?" she asked blearily.

"Unfortunately, no," Lute replied, looking up at the giant owl.

"And that's how you can defeat a dragon," he repeated. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes!" they called simultaneously.

"Would you like me to take you to the summit?" Keapora asked.

Lute and Cassandra looked at each other, astonished. The bird was actually suggesting something _helpful_. "Sure!" they chorused.

"Very well," Kaepora nodded. He clasped a talon around each of them and ascended.

"Oh, goodness, we're high!" Cassandra exclaimed. "But at least we'll get there faster. Sorry for hitting you," she said.

"Heck, who cares?" Lute shrugged.

Kaepora hooted loudly.


	6. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

Chapter Six: Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch...

A/N: Well, we're almost finished. Only two chappies left after this. (sniffs) I can't believe it. I had so much fun writing this story. (sobs) Thanks to Miss Piratess, Malon Aniku (Yay, you're back!), and zeldaisthebest. I hope you like this!

* * *

While Lute and Cassandra were heading to Aranel's cave via Kaepora Gaebora, the folks at Hyrule Castle were busy.

Making wedding arrangements.

Zelda was being fitted for her bridal gown. It was white silk, embroidered with diamonds and pearls. Her train was six feet long, and her veil was made of the sleekest satin available. Her golden locks had been brushed untilthey were a glossy sheet, and her cheeks were blushed pink. She was ecstatic, one of loveliest brides Hyrule had seen in a long time.

You may wonder why she was so happy. She wanted to marry Link, not Lute, right?

Why, of course she did! Who'd you _think_ she was marrying?

This was the reaction Impa had received when she asked Zelda the same question. The Sheikah was bewildered, as well as indignant.

"What about the prince?" she asked King Daphnes.

Daphnes was annoyed. "I never wanted him to marry my Zelda in the first place."

"But what about when he comes back? You know what Xenos' army is like! His father will declare war on us!" Impa insisted.

"He _won't_ come back!" Daphnes roared. "Do you take me for a fool?"

Impa didn't say anything out loud, but she was fervently thinking, _Yes!_

"No one can defeat Aranel!" Daphnes continued. "Fifty-two knights and princes have tried – and failed!"

"This boy seems different," Impa said. "He's knows what he's up against. He's not dumb."

"Are you saying I _am_?" the King challenged.

"No, Your Majesty," Impa replied, bowing. "But I have faith in him."

Before Daphnes could bluster a reply, the cook ran in. "I don't know if there's going to be enough flour for a cake that big! How can you expect me to make all this food on such short notice? It's impossible!" he whined.

"You're dismissed," Daphnes said, waving a hand at Impa. She sighed and left the throne room.

Back in Zelda's chambers, the princess was having a fit.

"But I want a _pink_ dress!" she screeched.

"But Princess, pink's not for weddings," one of her ladies-in-waiting tried to explain.

"I don't care!" Zelda insisted. "I want _pink_!"

"Link would like white better," the lady-in-waiting said slyly.

"He will?" Zelda asked, suddenly straightening up. "Well, in that case ..." she trailed off. "What about the flowers? Can _they_ be pink?"

The lady-in-waiting shook her head. "Yes, Princess."

At Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was twining a pink ribbon through the mane of Zelda's mare.

"I can't believe the King would do something like this!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot. "That prince was gullible, but sending him off to his death is _wrong_! And then marrying Zelda behind his back?" she huffed.

Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, and a recently acquired friend of Malon's, simply shrugged. "He didn't have to go if he didn't want to."

Malon angrily knotted the end of the ribbon. "Daphnes knew he would. Men are so egotistical that it makes them look stupid."

"So Link is just egotistically misunderstood?" Nabooru asked.

"No, Link's just stupid," Malon replied, brushing the mare's coat. "That's why he and Zelda belong together."

All the residents of Hyrule Castle Town had been invited to the wedding, and it was quite a turnout (due to the fact that there was free food). The guards were having a time controlling the crowds, and when a fight broke out over a chicken leg, more than a few guests were escorted out of the castle.

At the top of Death Mountain, Kaepora Gaebora gently lowered Cassandra and Lute to the mountain path.

"Well, here you are," he hooted. "Would you like me to explain how to enter a dragon's lair?"

"No!" Lute and Cassandra shouted.

The bird shrugged. "Fine. I'll be on my way now. Farewell!"

"Thanks for the lift!" Lute called, and he and Cassandra waved until the bird was out of sight.

"He means well," said Cassandra when he'd disappeared. "He just talks too much."

"Too much?" Lute grinned. "That's an understatement."

They laughed for a moment, because they were now standing outside Aranel's cave and were trying to make this little bit of merriment stretch. They both knew that it might very well be their last.

When their laughter died away, they bade each other goodnight and fell into restless slumber.

The next morning, they woke with the sun.

"How'd you sleep?" Cassandra yawned, her bright red curls in tangles.

"About as well as you did," Lute replied drowsily.

When they'd eaten breakfast and washed their faces with water from their canteens, they sat rigidly for a bit. Cassandra stared at Lute intently for some time.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, uncomfortable under her constant gaze.

"No, it's just that ... if we live through this, there's something I have to tell you."

"And would that be?" Lute prodded jokingly.

But she was dead serious. "I mean it, and it's important."

Lute's smile faded quickly.

"He's home," Cassandra breathed, her emerald eyes now on the cave entrance.

"How do you know?" Lute asked.

She tapped one of her long, pointed ears. Lute nodded, embarrassed. "Oh."

They looked at each other, then entered the cave. Suddenly, Cassandra gripped Lute's arm tightly. "There he is!" she whispered, pointing to the far side of the cave.

A dragon sat at a table, his black scales andgolden horns shining in the morning sun. He was at least fourteen times Lute's own height, and hisgolden claws were each the length of Lute's leg. Cassandra made a small noise of fear, and the dragon looked in their direction abruptly.

Lute quickly unsheathed his sword and tried to push Cassandra behind him. Midway, she caught his hand and held it. "You said I could help," she reminded him.

"No, I didn't," Lute replied. "I said you could come in. There's a difference."

"I don't care," she insisted. "I'm helping."

Lute realized there was no arguing with her. "Fine," he said, squeezing her hand. "We're in this together."

"Who are you?" asked the dragon. "Come here!"

Lute took a deep breath. He walked up to the table, where the dragon was – reading and drinking tea?!

"Not another one," Aranel said after he could see them. "Would you like to leave, or will you be stubborn and force me to cook you?"

"Were you just drinking tea?" Lute asked, all his fear forgotten.

"Why, of course," Aranel replied. "Why wouldn't I be drinking tea? It's quite normal."

Lute and Cassandra gaped at him in shock.

* * *

A/N: So? I know this chappie wasn't as funny as the others, but I can promise you that the next will make up for it. And in the end, you're in for a surprise! 


	7. All This Because of Tea?

Chapter Seven: All This Because of Tea?

A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks, as usual, to my wonderful readers Miss Piratess, Malon Aniku, and zeldaisthebest, and to our newcomer, Lizai! I really appreciate it, guys. You make me _want_ to finish my stuff. You know that I never finished any ongoing writing project before this except for "Caffeine"? This is the closest I've come, and I'm proud. Thanks again. And yes, Lizai, I _have_ read the Enchanted Forest Chronicles, and consider them Wrede's masterpiece. They subconsciously influenced this story, but they inspired my novel. I'm not telling what it's about, but if it ever gets published, I promise to tell you guys what it is so you can read it.

* * *

"What's wrong with a dragon drinking a cup of tea?" Aranel demanded. "We're people too!" 

"You are?" Lute asked.

Aranel glared at him.

"I mean, of course you are," Lute amended quickly. "But if you're people, why do you wreak havoc on lesser species?"

"'Wreak havoc'?" Aranel echoed. "We dragons do not 'wreak havoc'."

"You don't?"

"I should think not!" Aranel cried. "You," he said, pointing at Cassandra. She jumped. "Do you live here in Hyrule?"

Cassandra nodded.

"I see. And have I, or any other dragon, _once _caused a problem during your lifetime?"

"Well, there was Volvagia and the Goron incident..."

"That can hardly count," Aranel huffed. "Dragons have criminals, and Volvagia was one of them."

"So, you mean, there are good and bad dragons, just like good and bad people?" Lute asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. Have I once done anything negative to the Hylians?" Aranel continued, looking at Cassandra.

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Correct! So how would you feel if every couple of months, some idiotic knight or prince comes to your house bellowing, 'Come and fight, you cowardly dragon!'? Does anyone think of me? No. Does anyone try to negotiate? No! It's just 'Slay the dragon!'"

"I understand," Lute said. "In that case, can we negotiate?"

"That's much better!" Aranel exclaimed. "See how peacefully things can work?"

"You're right!" Cassandra agreed fervently. "They have no right to come up here and disturb you."

"That's what I try to tell all of them! You're the first ones to listen!"

"Well, why should there be bloodshed for no reason?" Lute said.

"Exactly," Aranel said, tapping the tabletop with his golden claws. "Now, would you mind telling me _why_ all you knights and princes come up here all the time?"

"They want to marry Zelda," Cassandra said off-handedly.

"Zelda? The princess, you mean?" Aranel said, sounding shocked.

"Yes, that Zelda."

"You mean to tell me that you people try to murder me so you can marry that _imbecile_?!" Aranel practically roared. "Are you all daft?"

Lute looked scared, but Cassandra giggled.

"In my opinion, more of you stupid Men should marry girls like her," Aranel continued, pointing at Cassandra. "I'd say she'd be a better match for you, boy. You can't base everything on looks."

Cassandra's cheeks turned a furious red.

"Not that you're not pretty, my dear," Aranel added, noticing her sudden ferocity. "But most of your pretty-boy knights are blinded by Zelda's appearance, and they pass up people like you who have the brains as well as the beauty. Aren't they?" he asked Lute.

Lute shamefully nodded. Hadn't he been drawn in by Zelda's beauty when he'd first seen her? Boy, how long ago that seemed, and yet it was only yesterday morning he'd arrived in Hyrule.

"So, anyway, would you like me to explain to the King about you?" Lute asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I was reading the Hylian Times this morning, and it seems that Zelda's having her wedding this afternoon," Aranel said, squinting at the tiny newspaper on the table.

"Really?" Lute asked. "Who's she marrying?"

"Link," Aranel replied.

"Link!" Lute cried. "What, does he think I'm already dead?"

"I have no idea," Cassandra said. "But if we go now, we can probably stop it in time." Oddly, she sounded mournful as she said it.

"Well, let's go crash this party!" Aranel shouted. He got down from the table and laid down on the cave floor.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lute asked.

"Climb on!" Aranel chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna get somewhere lying here?"

Cassandra scampered up the scales on Aranel's side and perched herself behind his head. "Come on," she urged Lute gently.

Reluctantly, the prince made his way up, his fingers gripping the miniscule spaces between the scales. He settled himself behind Cassandra, clutching one of the dragon's horns.

"Here we go!" Aranel cried, running out of the cave and flapping his wings. He dove off the side of Death Mountain, and for a horrible instant, it felt like they were falling, falling...Lute and Cassandra were screaming and holding on to Aranel for dear life, and then it was over...they were flying, flapping their way over Hyrule Field and over Hyrule Castle Town, headed for the castle.

* * *

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Next week is the last chapter! However, you will all be happy afterwards!!! ) 


	8. Crashing the Party

Chapter Eight: Crashing the Party

A/N: Welp, here's the end. This is it for "Ducks and Dragons". I started this thing in the beginning of September, and eight chappies later, we're done.

Some replies:

Miss Piratess: Thank you for the kind words. I'm happy you've enjoyed it so much, and I am absolutely honored to have you as a frequent reader. I tell you, I practically died when I saw the first review you gave me. Thank you for sticking with it!

Lizai: My first book will hopefully be finished and I'll start searching for a publisher early next year, and then my novel will, with any luck, be done shortly after that. Maybe it will work out vice-versa. Glad you want to read it!

zeldaisthebest: Yes, good stories DO end too fast. Isn't it a shame? I wanted to cry when I finished "The Prydain Chronicles", but what can you do? Lots of thanks to you for staying with "D&D" for this long.

Malon Aniku: I wanna ride a dragon, too! But isn't Robin McKinley wonderful? No, I haven't read those two, but I plan to as soon as I finish the other books I'm reading now: "The Riddle-Master of Hed" by Patricia McKillip, "The Outlaws of Sherwood" which is another McKinley, "Black Beauty" which I'm _loving_, and "Redwall" by Brian Jacques. I'm so wrapped up in writing, reading, schoolwork, housework, and family time that it's a little hard, but once I finish some of this stuff, it won't be so bad. It's like paperwork: the more you finish, the less you have. I recieved "Beauty" as a gift last year, and hadn't heard of McKinley before then. Now, I'm hooked.

Please, when you guys review this final time, let me know what your fave part was in the whole thing, 'kay? I also want to thank my wonderful little sisters for helping me make up this story. I wouldn't have had half of the content without them. Thanks girls!

Whoa, all this thanking's making me dizzy...

On with the story!

* * *

Aranel soared over the castle gate and up to the drawbridge. He landed with a thud in front of the castle. The guards abandoned their posts immediately in a very un-guardly manner, screaming in high-pitched voices and waving their arms in the air. 

"Do you, Princess Zelda Hyrule, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be joined together in the eyes of Din, Nayru, and Farore as a married couple, thus sealing the pact with the ancient ones that you will remain together from today until one of you leaves this world?" asked the King's bishop.

Zelda looked at Link, her perfect lips curling into a smile, and said, "I do."

"Hang on!" Aranel cried, and Lute and Cassandra clutched tighter at his horns. The dragon got up on his hind legs and thrust himself through the front doors of the castle. They were in the Great Hall, and every single person there was staring at them with a shocked expression.

Then, the crowd began screaming, fainting, running, jumping, freezing, and performing other acts that people in a sudden frenzy of terror perform.

"Nice entry," Cassandra smirked.

"Thank you," Aranel replied, nodding. He got down on all fours so they could dismount.

"I should have known it was you!" King Daphnes shouted, blustering out of the crazed crowd.

Lute straightened up and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Yes, it's me. And I want to know what's going on."

"You tell _me_ first!"

"You ruined my wedding!" Zelda shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You shouldn't be marrying him anyway!" Lute protested. "What happened to waiting for me to kill the dragon?"

"But you _didn't_ kill the dragon, did you?" Daphnes retorted. "Or is this just another dragon?"

"No, this is the dragon, but what makes you think you can get away with breaking your word?" Lute demanded.

"Who – cares – about – the – stupid – _dragon_!" Zelda shouted.

"We do!" the entire crowd shouted in reply.

"I'm liking this wedding better and better every minute," Malon said from her hiding space under a table.

"I agree," Nabooru said. She and Malon were under one of the long banquet tables, their heads poking out of the tablecloth.

"You know, Nab, you're rubbing off on her," Link said, lying on his stomach beside them. "And, that's not a good thing."

"Yeah, whatever," the Gerudo Queen replied. "Don't you think you should be defending your fiancée?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care," Link said. "This is a lot more fun than any stuffy old wedding." He tugged meaningfully at the lace protruding from the sleeve his bridal suit and fingered a gold tassel on his collarbone.

"I can live with that," Malon shrugged.

Meanwhile, Impa had joined the argument, and she was on Lute's side. Aranel and Cassandra stood off to the side, brooding over something only the two of them knew.

"Forget it!" Lute shouted, ripping off his cloak and throwing it in Daphnes' face. "I don't want to marry your stupid daughter, anyway!"

"Good!" Daphnes yelled, his face purple with rage. He stepped on Lute's cloak and ground it into the stone floor. "I didn't want you to marry my stupid daughter in the first place!"

"Stupid daughter!" Zelda echoed, furious. "How could you, Daddy!" She punched Daphnes on the jaw as hard as she could.

"Can we stop fighting?" Aridia asked, coming between them, her hands outstretched to keep the three of them from getting at each other.

They stared at each other for a moment, the tension building.

To everyone's surprise, Daphnes burst into gales of uncontrollable laughter. "We're_ all _stupid! Truce?" he asked, putting out his hand.

Lute, stunned, accepted the peace offering. "Truce."

"And my wedding?" Zelda demanded.

"I don't think Link's ready for that sort of commitment," Impa put in, pointing at the Hero of Time, who was busily chatting with Malon and Nabooru.

"Why that little – "Zelda muttered, stomping over to Link.

"He's gonna get it," Cassandra said in a singsong voice.

"Who do you think you are!" Zelda screamed, seizing Link by the front of his dark blue tunic.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered. "I love you, sweetheart!"

"Yeah, right!" Zelda shouted, and she slapped himhard on both cheeks, leaving red imprints of her hands on each.

Shaking his head, Lute went over to Cassandra and Aranel. "Women can be scary," he joked.

"You'd better believe it," Cassandra said.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Lute asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she said. "Just that I love you."

Lute felt like he'd slammed into a wall. _That _was why she didn't want him to marry Zelda, why she had wanted to help him with Aranel, why she'd sounded so forlorn at the thought of stopping the wedding. He realized that he felt the same. Blushing, he said, "I love you, too. Will you marry me?"

Cassandra laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

"Well, is this wedding going to happen or not?" one of the villagers asked.

"Not today," Impa replied.

"Shoot! I'm leaving!"

The crowd began to disperse, emptying out the doors.

By that weekend, Zelda and Link had reconciled and had announced an official engagement. Sierra hadn't healed yet, and Malon had convinced them to take one of her horses, promising to send Sierra to him when she was back to normal. They were going to set off for Xenos that evening. Aridia gave Cassandra a tearful goodbye, almost sending the apprentice to tears herself.

"You keep practicing, understand?" Aridia commanded for the hundredth time.

"I will," Cassandra assured her.

"You did well, Your Majesty," Impa said, laying a hand on Lute's shoulder.

"I didn't accomplish anything I was sent to," Lute answered.

"So? If your father loves you, he'll be happy that you found someone to love, and you formed a steady alliance with Hyrule, as well."

"What's Aranel going to do?" Malon asked.

"He wants to stay here now that Daphnes has made peace with the dragons, but we'll keep in touch, so you'll hear from us," Lute promised.

"I'll miss you," Impa said. "You and your awkwardness."

Lute decided to take it as a compliment. "I'll miss you, too."

He and Cassandra started off a bit before sunset, waving and shouting goodbyes until they were out of earshot.

"I really _will_ miss them," Cassandra said sadly.

"Don't worry," Lute replied. "I have a feeling we're gonna see them again real soon."

_Thus ends Book One of the "Alliance" trilogy._

A/N: Yes, you read that right. _Trilogy_. That's what I was waiting to surprise you all with! Next week, I'll post the first chapter of Book Two, "The Damsel in Distress"!

* * *

A short preview of it: 

_Link read the note again, shocked that this could happen. When he'd regained his wits, he hurried to tell Daphnes._

_"Zelda's been kidnapped!" he cried, trying to sound important._

_"Sure she has," Daphnes replied, not looking up from his paperwork._

_"No, really! Look at this note!" Link handed the King the ransom note. Daphnes read it, then he furiously grabbed Link by the collar. _

_"Why didn't you stop them?" he demanded._

_"I found the note in the Great Hall!" Link threw back in self-defense. "How was I supposed to know!"_

_"Well, what should we do?" Daphnes asked, letting go of him._

_"I don't know," Link shrugged._

_"You're the Hero of Time! You _should _know!"_

_"Okay, okay, I got it!" Link said after a moment's thought._

_"What?" Daphnes said, sounding excited._

_Link stuck out his chest impressively. "Call Lute."_

* * *

A/N: That's all you get till Wednesday! Poor Lute! He's gotta do everything! Tell me what you thought of "Ducks and Dragons"! 


End file.
